Susurros
Con frecuencia se oyen susurros de voces cuando los personajes están en peligro o en otros momentos de tensión. No son ruidos al azar, sino que pueden decodificarse usando aplicaciones de audio. Un informe detallado de los susurros está disponible en Lostlinks y en The Fuselage. La selva La mayoría de los susurros se oyen en la selva. Cuando esto sucede, la cámara suele girar alrededor de los personajes que los están oyendo mientras ellos, confundidos, tratan de identificar qué los origina. Sayid 1x09: ''Solitary'' * Voz masculina : "Just let him get out of here" : "Sólo déjale salir de acá" * Voz masculina : "He's seen too much already" : "Ha visto demasiado" * Voz masculina : "What if he tells?" : "¿Y si habla?" *Voz femenina : "Could just speak to him" : "Debería hablarle" *Voz masculina : "No" Sawyer 1x16: ''Outlaws'' Nota: Cada una de las siguientes secciones se oyen simultáneamente, pero separadas por canal de audio: izquierda, derecha o central. *"How could you say that? I knew he was American" : "¿Cómo podrías decir eso? Sé que él es norteamericano" *"It was a large group" : "Era un grupo grande" *"It'll come back around" : "Volverá cerca" *Voz de Frank Duckett : "Now listen. Here’s what we should do. Nothing. It’s not the one. He’s coming up on the gate." : "Ahora escuchen. Esto es lo que debemos hacer. Nada. No es el único. Él está llegando a la entrada." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"How could you say that, I knew he was American" : "¿Cómo podrías decir eso? Sé que él es norteamericano" *"Hey listen, come on let’s go" : "Escucha, ven, déjalo ir" *"Go and see what he's doing" : "Anda y mira lo que está haciendo" *"Duetch negg or Joice leg" (podría ser otro idioma, o estar invertido) *"Like it's your choice" : "Parece ser tu elección" *"He's coming up on the gate" : "Él está llegando a la entrada" *"My guess is to shoot the pig" ó "Guess he'll shoot the pig" : "Mi apuesta es dispararle al cerdo", ó "Apuesto que le disparará al cerdo" *"Yes" : "Sí" *"My hand/head is free" : "Mi mano/cabeza es libre" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"How could you even say that, I knew he was an American" : "¿Cómo podrías decir eso? Sé que él es norteamericano" *"Hey listen, come on let’s go" : "Escucha, ven, déjalo ir" *"Go and see what he's doing" : "Anda y mira lo que está haciendo" *"He's coming up on the gate" : "Él está llegando a la entrada" *"My guess is to shoot the pig..." : "Mi apuesta es dispararle al cerdo..." *"Okay" : "Bien" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *Voz femenina : "Maybe we should just talk to him" : "Puede que sólo debamos hablarle" *Voz masculina : "No if he see us it will ruin everything" : "No. Si él nos ve lo arruinará todo" *Voz masculina : "What did he see" : "Qué vio él" *Voz femenina : "They could help us" : "Él podría ayudarnos" *Voz masculina : "Can't trust" : "No confío" *Voz masculina : "Come back around" : "Volverá cerca" (Sawyer se detiene. Se oyen grillos y cigarras) *Voz masculina : "What did he see" : "Qué vio él" *Voz masculina : "Nothing, he was following it" : "Nada: él estaba siguiéndolo" *Voz femenina : "Speak" : "Habla" *Voz masculina : "Nothing" : "Nada" *Voz de Frank Duckett : "It'll come back around" : "Volverá cerca" Sayid & Shannon 2x06: ''Abandoned'' Nota: Cada una de las siguientes secciones se oyen simultáneamente, pero separadas por canal de audio: izquierda, derecha o central. *"Relax dude" : "Relájate, amigo" *"She likes the guy" : "A ella le gusta el tipo" *"She’s coming" : "Ella viene" *"I don't know if I can run, but I can (or can't) yell" : "No sé si puedo correr, pero puedo (o no puedo) gritar" *"Shannon sighs" : "Shannon suspira" (Gritos) *"Dying sucks" : "Agonizar apesta" *"Hurry up" : "De prisa" *"Shh..." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"She likes this guy" : "A ella le gusta este tipo" *"Dying sucks" : "Agonizar apesta" *"Hi sis" : "Hola hermanita" *"Here she comes, here she comes" : "Ella viene acá, ella viene acá" *"His mouth" : "Su boca" *"She drives me crazy" : "Ella me enloquece" *"Hurry up" : "De prisa" *"I see eye to eye" : "Estoy de acuerdo" *"I see..." : "Estoy..." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"Relax dude" : "Relájate, amigo" *"She likes the guy" : "A ella le gusta el tipo" *"What do you think we should do?" : "¿Qué piensas que debemos hacer?" *"She’s coming" : "Ella viene" *"We should hide, we should run" : "Debemos escondernos, debemos correr" *"Heard some voice" : "Oigo voces" *"See ya" ó "Lucia" : "Nos vemos" ó "Lucía" *"Hide the scope" : "Esconde la mira" *"Hurry up" : "De prisa" 2x07: ''The Other 48 Days'' Nota: Cada una de las siguientes secciones se oyen simultáneamente, pero separadas por canal de audio: izquierda, derecha o central. *"Relax Dude, I think she likes the guy" : "Relájate, amigo, creo que a ella le gusta el tipo" *"You're life" : "Eres vital" *"Ich Weiss Nicht" : "No sé", en alemán *"Look out" : "Investiga" *"Ana’s the trigger" : "Ana es la disparadora" *"You're gonna kill her" : "Estás yendo a matarla" *"Move on" : "Avanza" (Un disparo) *"See ya" : "Nos vemos" (Se oye como un coro cantando después del disparo) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"Shannon" *"She likes the guy, she likes the guy" : "A ella le gusta el tipo, a ella le gusta el tipo" *"Shannon" *"Your life and time is up" : "Tu vida y hora ya están" *"Help me" : "Ayúdenme" *"Shannon, meet me on the other side" : "Shannon, nos vemos al otro lado" *"Her song" : "Su canción" (invertido se oye "Ana Lucía") (Un disparo) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"Relax dude, she likes the guy, she likes the guy" : "Relájate, amigo, a ella le gusta el tipo, a ella le gusta el tipo" *"Shannon" *"I know it all I know it all..." : "Lo sé todo, lo sé todo" *"Dying sucks" : "Agonizar apesta" *"Shannon" *"I don't think you should tell her when she comes" : "no creo que debas decirle cuando venga" *"Obviously she likes you" : "Obviamente ella te gusta" *"Who's the guy?" : "¿Quién es el tipo?" *"I want to see Shannon" : "Quiero ver a Shannon" *"Eye to eye" : "De acuerdo" *"Who's the guy?" : "¿Quién es el tipo?" *"Fire Lucia" : "Descarga, Lucía" *"The brothers that help us" : "Los hermanos que nos ayudan" *"Are you done with it?" : "¿Hiciste eso" *"Her song" : "Su canción" (invertido se oye "Ana Lucía") (Un disparo) *"Fire" : "Fuego" Eko, Libby, Ana Lucía, Sawyer, Michael, Jin y Bernard 2x06 - Abandoned Nota: Cada una de las siguientes secciones se oyen simultáneamente, pero separadas por canal de audio: izquierda, derecha o central. *"Who's this in the woods" : "Quién está en el bosque" *"Sawyer" *"Ana" *"I’m in someone’s dream" : "Estoy en el sueño de alguien" *"Ich weiß nicht" : "No sé", en alemán *"She’s heavy" : "Ella es pesada" *"Black Rock" : "Roca Negra" *"Bring the boy" : "Trae al niño" *"I’m in someone’s dream" : "Estoy en el sueño de alguien" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"Look in the eyes, right?" : "Mira en los ojos, ¿correcto?" *"Do you see her?" ó "Lucia" : "¿La ves?", ó "Lucía" *"It’s the brothers that help us" : "Son los hermanos que nos ayudan" *"I can see eye to eye" : "Puedo estar de acuerdo" *"Sawyer" *"Did she see?" : "¿Ella vio?" *"Bossy eh missy?" : "¿Señorita mandona?" *"I’m in someone’s dream" : "Estoy en el sueño de alguien" *"I know it all, I know it all" : "Lo sé todo, lo sé todo" *"It’s the eyes" ó "Lucia" : "Los ojos", ó "Lucía" *"I can see eye to eye" : "Puedo estar de acuerdo" *"I’m in someone’s dream" : "Estoy en el sueño de alguien" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"I know it all, I know it all" : "Lo sé todo, lo sé todo" *"Do you see her?" (ó 'Lucia') "I can see eye to eye" : "¿La viste?" (o Lucía) "Puedo estar de acuerdo" *"Did she see?" : "¿Ella vio?" *"Shannon" *"Hide behind me" : "Esconde detrás mío" *"Bossy eh missy?" : "¿Señorita mandona?" *"I’m in someone’s dream" : "Estoy en el sueño de alguien" *"I know it all" : "Lo sé todo" *"Under the eye" ó "Eye to eye" : "Bajo el ojo" o "De acuerdo" *"It’s the eyes" ó "Lucia" : "Los ojos", ó "Lucía" *"I can see eye to eye" : "Puedo estar de acuerdo" *"She’s bossy" : "Ella es mandona" *"I’m in someone’s dream" : "Estoy en el sueño de alguien" Michael, Sawyer, Hurley, Jack y Kate 2x06: ''Abandoned'' Nota: Cada una de las siguientes secciones se oyen simultáneamente, pero separadas por canal de audio: izquierda, derecha o central. *"Elizabeth" *"Elizabeth" *"Michael" *"Him" : "Él" *"Michael" *"Elizabeth" *"Stop!" : "¡Alto!" *"Elizabeth" *"Michael" *"Gun" : "Pistola" *"Elizabeth" *"Michael" (...y otras cosas indescifrables) La playa Sólo Sawyer ha oído susurros en la playa. Sawyer 1x16: ''Outlaws'' Nota: Cada una de las siguientes secciones se oyen simultáneamente, pero separadas por canal de audio: izquierda, derecha o central. *"There goes another poking his head in here" ó "There goes somebody" "Yeah, let's see what he's doing" : "Ahí va otro metiendo la cabeza acá" o "Ahí va alguien" "Sí, déjame ver qué está haciendo" *"Let's" : "Deja" *"Let me decide" : "Déjame decidir" *"Come back" : "Vuelve" *"Wait" : "Espera" *"I see another one" : "Veo otro" *Voz de Frank Duckett : "It'll come back around" : "Volverá cerca" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"Oh my god there's a guy out there" : "Dios mío, hay alguien ahí afuera" *"Dennis find out what's going on" : "Dennis, averigua qué está siguiendo" *"Did he see us?" : "¿Pudo vernos?" *"Maybe" : "Quizás" *"Open it" : "Ábrelo" *"Did you see what direction he went?" : "¿Vieron de qué dirección venía" *"Right through those trees" : "Justo a través de esos árboles" *"Go and get him" : "Vayan y cójanlo" *"There is explanation/a resolution and I bet you haven't thought of it" : "Ahí hay una explicación/resolución y apuesto que no la han pensado" *"What is it?" : "¿Cuál?" *"He's been in a plane crash" : "Él estaba en un accidente de avión" *"Are you sure?" : "¿Estás seguro?" *"I know what it's like for a plane to crash" : "Sé que es común que los aviones se estrellen" *"Complain, complain, complain" : "Demanda, demanda, demanda" *"I want to get closer" : "Quiero tenerlo cerca" *"I know what you said, but he's looking around" : "Sé lo que dijiste, pero él está mirando alrededor" *"What if he shoots us or something" : "Qué pasa si nos dispara o algo" -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *"There may be something, but it may be slack" : "Puede ser algo, pero puede estar flojo" *"Let's go" : "Déjalo" *"Has he seen us?" : "¿Nos vio?" (Las alarmas se apagan) *"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" : "Perdón, perdón, perdón" *"Intruder, Intruder" : "Intruso, intruso" *"Hide against the bushes" : "Escóndete tras los arbustos" *"Open the door" : "Abre la puerta" *"I know what it's like for a plane to crash" : "Sé que es común que los aviones se estrellen" *"Complain, complain, complain" : "Demanda, demanda, demanda" *"I know what you said, but..." : "Sé lo que dijiste, pero..." Teorías * Cada vez que veas algo dicho en alemán, recuerda que Nathan dijo, en el episodio Los Otros 48 Días, que uno de los hombres que los Otros secuestraron la primera noche era alemán. Este mismo hombre podría ahora estar hablando en la selva. También, aparentemente hay una transmisión en alemán que se oye por los altavoces de El Cisne durante el episodio Atrapados. Nótese que las palabras "Death sucks" ("La muerte apesta") es lo primero que dice Boone durante el retroceso de Shannon en el episodio Abandonado. Las palabras "It'll come back around" ("Volverá cerca") repite lo que Frank Duckett le dice a Sawyer después que este le disparó. Los susurros "Dying sucks...Hi sis... Here she comes, here she comes" ("Agonizar apesta... Hola hermanita... Ella viene acá, ella viene acá")) nos lleva a pensar que Duckett y Boone son fantasmas discutiendo sobre lo que les ocurre a los vivos. * Los susurros pueden ser el resultado de habilidades telepáticas que tienen los supervivientes o los Otros . ** De forma semejante a como la isla pudo curar la parálisis de Locke, los supervivientes pueden estar "recogiendo" trozos de los pensamientos de los Otros. Como evidencia, las transcripciones muestran discusiones entre los supervivientes. ** Los Otros pudieran no estar enterados de esto, o ser inmunes a esas habilidades debido a la vacuna de la Iniciativa DHARMA contra la enfermedad. * Los susurros provienen de los Otros, que están escondidos cerca. * Los susurros son usados por los Otros para crear una sensación de misterio e intimidar a la gente. Kelvin se refirió a ellos como "los hostiles", lo que puede significar que en el pasado atacaron a personal de la Iniciativa DHARMA y adoptaron un tipo de amenaza en la forma de susurros. * Son las voces o pensamientos de "Visores Remotos" de la Hanso Remote Viewing Facility (como se la llama en los mensajes de Hugh McIntyre en el centro de llamados de la Fundación Hanso). ** Esta teoría no aclara por qué quienes emiten los susurros querrían que los sujetos a quienes espían los oyeran. * Los susurros son transmitidos mediante altavoces ocultos a través de la isla, conectados mediante la red Dharmatel.